Ahstrocia
by tee-hee-yee
Summary: Roni's a fiery new girl, the rebel, the one that knows how to have fun. Almost every boy has their eye out for her. What happens when she attracts attention instead?
1. No 1: Jaws on the Floor

No. 1: Jaws on the Floor

I was the new girl right? Yeah, expecting to blend in with the wall and not be recognized, well wrong. Two conditions: One, you're drop dead 'hot', (whatever the boys say, and blah, blah, blah), and you're a Metamorphmagus. Well that freakin' sucks.

Well, let me explain my full story. My name's Veronica Ahstrocia, love the name, but I'm not vain. I transferred from Italy, I think. (Ahh, my mom made me transfer because of some 'things.') Only real relative here is Oliver Wood, you know the Quidditch captain that seems to be obsessed with Quidditch? Well not really, okay I can't see him without a Quidditch plan, even at Christmas he was planning. And that's pretty much it.

Okay so I'm in team Gryffindor. So far, everything's cool. Then I came through the portrait and jaws where all on the floor. I could see some friends I'd made last time I was here. (Transferred from Hogwarts to Italy back to Hogwarts.) There was Harry, Hermione, twins, and the other weird kid. I sat down and listened to the convo.

"I can't believe the Twiwizard's Tournament is taking place here!" exclaimed Hermione.

"What is the Twiwizard's Tournament?" asked Harry.

"Oh Harry," I said, "A tournament with the three schools and student representing each other for the prize. A big over-sized cup!"

"Hayley," grinned George.

"A cup I thought it was a toilet. . ." muttered Fred.

It was nice to hear the twins humour then all the attention on me.

"Roni," smiled Harry, "They you are."

"Yeah, just came back from bathroom," she said, "Took me a little bit."

They all knew Roni, her nickname, was fun loving and a rebel. She took after George and Fred sometimes for her social butterfly spirit, Hermione for her studying, and a whole lot of other people for building her up. They started talking about what currently happened, for Roni had missed a whole year of school. Then the Twiwizard Tournament came up again. The other school would be coming and soon they would pick who would participate. Roni could see the grins on the twins' face already planning for the unexpected, for what she knew.

"So Roni, how was Italy?" asked Hermione.

"Grand, got to hex many midgets without getting in trouble," she smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but managed to grin at the same time.

"Well anything else," she questioned further.

"Oh yeah, I locked someone in a closet, I saw Italians, and the Leaning Tower of Pisa."

"Anything else?" asked Harry.

"Yep, I missed you guys," concluded Roni.

"Well we ought to get going for dinner," Hermione said.

Harry and Roni eyed each other knowing how Hermione was the one that liked to be early and was obsessed with grades; she barely had time for a social life. They both got up, and then started a private chat among themselves as they tried to walk slowly to the Great Hall.

"Your hair grew longer," she commented touching the tips that were sticking up.

"So, your hair changes colour," he replied.

She smiled. It was nice to be back again.

They then made it about five minutes before the ceremony stated. They sat, and started talking again. George explained the new prank they were going to play on Ron, and she immediately called in. ("Hey, I'm right here!" he exclaimed. "Since when?" asked Roni.) Roni then told about the wizard with a grapefruit for a nose.

"Oh look, if it isn't Pothead, Assshit, and Mudblood," a cold voice sneered.

She rolled her eyes, and muttered, "Well if it isn't the dumb blond still able to walk this very world." The others gave a few snickers, but Malfoy gave the coldest glare. She looked his into his grey eyes, but knew he would back down.

"So Asshit, anything else you'd like to say?" asked Malfoy.

"Yeah, go die in a dark hole," she said.

"Why don't you make me, blood traitor?"

That's when she knew she had it and got up, ready to start a fight. Hermione and Harry grabbed her down.

"I'm loyal to my blood, kin, and you the piece of shit walking this very place," she sneered only loud enough for him to hear. She sat back down and listened to their conversation. Her mind still buzzed, Draco, erm, Malfoy and her used to be good friends, til' a talk about blood tore them apart. She then looked up for Dumbledore's speech and other information on the Twiwizard's Tournament. The announcement of no one under 17 could join was a disappointment for Fred and George and among others. Afterwards they all ate then went back to the Gryffindor dormitory. Right when Tori was talking to her friend Emilie, someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her aside.

"Hey," he said, and smiled.

She smiled back, "Hey Cedric."

"How's it going?"

"Good, you."

"Okay," he answered, "Just wondering. . . you still interested?"

"Ced," she said, "Actually no."

"Okay," he replied and kissed her on the forehead.

"Ahstrocia," she then heard and turned around.

Of course, she thought. Sorry git. About everyone else was rushing along, and then there was just me and Malfoy in the middle having a conversation. Her hair I bet was still the colour red, but I guessed a darker colour now.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Nothing just wanted to make a bet," he smirked, she hated that smirk.

"What?"

"Well let's say-"

"Hold it a second, let me tap that," she stopped him. He could see her with wand in hand and cross armed, but that trademark Weasley smile. Her hair was the shade of rose red and twilight black, but wait why would he look?

"What?" he asked after the moment.

"You get at least 20 girls to ask you out in two days," she smiled.

"Or?"

"You lose."

Of course, Roni was smart, he knew that. And her answers to questions were always answered with an obvious answer. They still stood in the hallway, which he was kind of amazed for having a conversation this long.

"Here's the penalty, you lose," he stopped, "You kiss me in front of the first task." Her eyes immediately turned large. Now that was a good enough penalty. She looked down and threw a curse word to the floor then looked up.

"I accept, but if you lose, you have to be all goody two shoes for a day, which means no hexing first years, calling Gryffindors stupid or any nonsense," she declared.

"Deal," he called and they shook on it.


	2. No 2: Five

No. 2: Five

She'd sent a note for him to meet her in the staircase. But for know they were listening to who would be picked for the tournament. Roni had just told a joke about Bottles and Bob, and it was a hilarious. Fred and George's face went red, Harry had just snorted pumpkin juice out of his nose, Hermione even managed to giggle it out, and Ron was just about to fall out his chair. Roni smiled then managed to laugh about her own joke, yeah, pretty funny.

"Silence," called Dumbledore. In a blink of an eye the room went quiet. Everyone looked toward him. He had that long speech the Goblet of Fire lit up and spitted the pieces of paper. Roni then thought about the intention of the twins trying to put their names in the Goblet of Fire, then getting beards, it was pretty funny to watch their attempts. The papers came out as the first three, Fleur, Victor, and Cedric. They applauded and just then as Dumbledore began another lecture, the flames were reacting. She pointed it out for them to see, it was conspicuous. Then two more pieces of paper came out like feathers and the room then became silent. Dumbledore reached for it, and blinked randomly. Uproar of the room began, and the headmaster fidgeted for a while.

"Harry Potter," his voice boomed, and Hermione pushed him up to the standing occasion.

"Veronica Ahstrocia," he called after that. "What?" she mouthed and then stood up to go to the front of the hall. She felt the eyes beaming down on her and didn't feel like looking back, for she had no idea how her name got into the fire.

When she arrived up there, Dumbledore looked sternly down on them and asked, "How did you to get your names in there?"

"I have no idea!"  
"I didn't do it!"

"I was nowhere near the Goblet!"

"Well hush now, because you've officially entered into the tournament," he said almost snapping at them.

"These are the Twiwizard Tournament Champions! Fleur Delacour, Victor Krum, Cedric Diggory, Harry Potter, and Veronica Ahstrocia," he concluded, giving a fake smile, and then turning around. Roni could feel her hair turn to a brownish-black.

"Come," ordered Dumbledore and all followed. Roni's face fell to a pale peach, like she was about to faint. She looked to Harry and he had the same expression on his face. They entered into Dumbledore's office and the adults went out for a while. Harry sat in a chair, Roni sat on the armrest.

"Harry Potter, what just happened?" she asked.

"I don't know, Roni?" he questioned. Her eyes went large, and she slapped him on the head. He laughed, this was a rare moment when she was serious and he wasn't. She crossed her arms and thought.

"You have like anyone older put you name in?" she questioned.

"No," he answered.

"You just put you name in there?"

"No."

"You twist the rules somehow?"

"No."

There was silence and Harry decided to add some of his own questions.

"You do anything?" he asked.

"Absolutely not! That was just Fred and George, I had nothing to do with that crazy idea," she exclaimed.

"Merlin, you sound like Hermione," he exclaimed.

"Well at least I know how to have fun," she interjected, and then stuck her tongue out. She stepped up and paced the floor. Her hair changed back to the riot red, and her skin began to gain some colour.

"Then here," started Harry, "Let's make a pact to not tell anyone how we actually got in here by mistake."

"Okay."

Then Dumbledore came in and asked how they got in. They got the explanations and decided that they would have to be in the tournament. Roni felt a shot of pain, she never would've expected to be entered but for them to disqualified or something. They were released and they went back to their houses. Roni kind of lingered behind as they held a conversation, it was only about eight o'clock but it felt like millennia stuck in time. They climbed the staircase, and Roni had forgotten.

"Ah Ahstrocia, thought you'd come alone," he sneered. She looked to the floor and exhaled.

"Shut up Malfoy, and leave me alone," she snapped.

"Ah temper, temper, you getting into the tournament and I won the bet," he reminded.

She then looked up and shook her head in disbelief. She knew Harry was behind her, and wished he disappeared.

"Harry leave," she said.

"Roni-"

"Leave," she said her temper rising.

She heard him scurry, and left her with him. She then turned around and she could feel him come closer.

"You're not as strong as I'd thought," he said.

"Well, whenever you've had a hell of a day entering, not even knowing of your own entry," she exclaimed, "Last thing I'd need to hear was that I'd lost a bet and needed to. . . ." She could see a smirk on his face and ran up the stairs.

It was probably midnight I guessed. And I still couldn't sleep. I didn't put my name in the goblet, and now I'm entered into a perilous adventure. I sat up in my bed, I was still in uniform. I guessed I could go to the Astrology Tower, no one would catch me anyway. I put on a light jacket and my Converse on. I walked down the corridors but I knew no one would hear me. Up the stairs and then into the darkness, well not completely all darkness, the stars too. They shone brilliantly out in a blanket of black. I closed my eyes and felt something.

"Seems like people have a way of direction," I heard, behind the person covering her eyes.

"If only I didn't have to have this incident happen," she sighed. "Malfoy."

He released his hands and asked, "How did you know?"

"A person has a sense of knowing," she replied with a smile.

They still had their distances, it was quite weird at the same time. They have known each other since childhood and here they are the bitterness of enemies. Roni was still a PO' ed at the fact she'd lost the bet, but wondered how? _Right Slytherin Prince,_ she had to remind herself, _they just fancy him._ They then sat down together by the wall of the tower, but in silence and their own lengthy distance.

"So Roni, you seem lucky enough, doing everything you could've wanted," he said.

"Malfoy, since when did you care and when did you call me Roni?" she asked in a cold way.  
"Ever since I won the bet," he smirked. She looked to the sky and rolled her eyes, of course he was the cocky one. _Blah, blah, blah, I have blonde hair, blah, blah, blah._ She knew they shook and encountered slowly. Then she was just close enough to . . . Neh, she rather not think.

"Then here Ahstrocia," he said leaning forward for she was opposite direction, "I'll keep you're promise, I'll try to be nice."

She couldn't help but to smile it did sound fairly well. Roni did manage to lean over, "You promise?" He shook his head. She couldn't believe it, but she actually did. She opened her eyes in the middle of it, and closed them back again. Then when they released, she had to admit, he was a good kisser. She had to turn around and continue on with herself.

"What you spend all this time practicing on mummy, for the real thing?" she teased, leaning on him.

"No actually, I've had a girlfriend-"

"That you've never kissed."

She was just as deliciously evil, he loved that. Roni's parents were both Slytherins for he knew, and somehow she was a Gryffindor. _Stupid hat must've screw up;_ he always thought when he learned that.

_"Ah,_ you're mother was always jealous of that Bedelle," he heard his father say, one day in during the summer holiday.

"Was not," his mother argued back, "Just the fact that she had every boy asking her out every day."

"She did waste her charms though," she added, "Always snogging a Gryffindor."

Draco then guessed genes pass on, except for the fact that Roni was snogging of Slytherins. He had to admit, she was better than most others. Pretty, smart, funny, and pureblood, most important. He stopped to think and remind himself, Roni was the one who had just kissed him and was leaning on him. _How extremely lucky am I?_ He thought.

"Then what kind of 'hell of a day have you had?'" he asked.

"Just think about it, Malfoy," she said, the conversation turning cold, "I'm in the tournament, and I have no bloody idea how."

"Well Ahstrocia, just think," he started, "You're the most popular girl in Hogwarts, you are a main target for the boys who would love to go out with you."

"Hm, what do you think?" she asked him. She looked at him. He felt it; he knew he'd rather not tell what he thought. She then sat back, and looked at him.  
"Then here Draco tell me something," she said, in a way he hated that she called him by his first name, but secretly kind of liked it. He then looked at her; she had the most amazing shade of blue in her eyes, a golden blue type.

"What?" he asked.  
It was quiet for a while. She looked down then straight at him. He felt his cheeks redden a little bit.

"About what happened during the Quidditch World Cup?" she asked. "Surely you were there, comes only however many years."

"I don't really think of anything, just an incidence," he said.

_Hm, just an incidence,_ she thought. She thought in the quiet. She remembered they had a conversation, and then it died down to silence.


	3. No 3: Rumours and Dragons

No. 3: Rumours and Dragons

Next morning Roni felt like one of uncles being hung over. She knew it was Saturday, but had to remember why she was laying on 'his' chest. She immediately stepped up and muttered a curse. She ran down the stairs and to her dorm room, just to bump into Hermione while entering her own dorm.

"Oh there you are, where were you?" asked Hermione.

"Let's just say cloud nine, I've had a rough night," she said.

"Cloud nine?" Hermione made a face and looked at her, "We do have a Hogsmeade trip this week."

"Oh bloody hell," she muttered and removed her uniform to jeans, a t-shirt, and light jacket. She searched her jacket for a bracelet that must've come off. She searched and then it dropped to the floor and she picked it up. She tied her shoe and ran out with Hermione. They talked along the way and soon met up with Harry and Ron. She looked from side to side and could feel it. They were so many boys looking at her, whispering, more than usual. She tried to shrug it off, but it continued on.

"Roni is it true?" asked Ron.

"Is it?" added Harry.

"What?" she asked.

"You know what we're talking about, is it true?" Ron questioned further.

"What?!"She almost shouted.

"You're dating Malfoy?" Harry whispered in her ear.

She looked like she'd been struck by lightning, and was ready to punch him. She mouthed her words, as they both yearned for the truth. She stepped back, said a curse and watched a nearby tree fall down. Roni then threw her hands through her bangs and now brownish hair.

"What the freak?! Where the heck did you come up with that?!" she screamed.

"Colin Creevey, little midget," said Ron, "He said he saw you guys last night, kiss then fell asleep, is it true?"

"Ronald Whatever Weasley and Harry James Potter," she snapped, "Why on earth would I date a slimy git like that queer!"

"Whoa Roni, stop, let's change the conversation," said Hermione. She took a deep breath and stepped off the road and crossed her arms. She was mad, tap that furious. "You are so dead," she whispered, and stormed off. She now had her wand out ready to kill the little boy. The eyes stared at her like the lies being spread. She put her hair up in a ribbon and went into the castle. She saw the little punk taking a picture of Ginny. Roni grabbed him by the collar, pushed him against a wall, and pointed her wand right between his eyes.

"So tell me," she began, "What's with the rumours of me dating Malfoy?"

"Well Ms. Ahstrocia, its true isn't it?" he smiled and nodded his head.

"No pipsqueak, it's not, I, Veronica Ahstrocia, am not dating a sorry git," she said wanting to clear her name as clear as possible. "And you better stop saying that we did kiss, for you're going to be involved with the twins and mine's worst prank of the year." The little boy shook his head fast and had big eyes. Just then his heroine came into place.

"Roni let him go," Hermione ordered.

She released him and sighed. She shook her head and decided to go back to her dormitory for a while. Roni needed the peace and quiet for once.

Night came quicker than a drip coming from a leaky faucet, Roni made her way to the common room. Expecting it to be dead quiet and not with Harry talking to himself. She sat across from him and picked up the Quibbler.

"So . . . what up?" she asked him.

"Nothing much, you?"

"Uh yeah, Hagrid wanted me to come with him, I think you should come to," he replied. She nodded and followed. They both went under the Invisible Cloak and walked toward Hagrid's Hut. Then she came out of the cloak and had to ask him.

"Why do we have to be under the cloak out here?" she asked as they walked onward.

"Uh. . . .Voldemort will come at anytime and try to kill me?" he said showing his head and covering the rest of himself.

"Ha ha Harry," she said sarcastically.

"Roni, Hagrid," added Harry.

They both looked at the half giant towering over them. He looked in fact different. His special tie, his hair combed back, and what was that? Cologne? She looked at Harry and he made the same face as her. _Something's up with Hagrid . . . . _She thought. _I think I can tell,_ he kind of said back. In a way she and Harry were like twins, they could sometimes read each other's mind, told each other almost everything, and had the same brother sister arguments. She tugged the cloak of him and then Hagrid finally realized that they were in his presence.

"Harry, Roni," he exclaimed and gave them a giant hug.

"Ugh, Hagrid, we're only fourteen, and need air to breathe," said Roni. He then dropped both of them to the ground.  
"So Hagrid, what up with the do?" asked Harry.

"Ah nothin' Harry," he lied horribly.

"You sure?" questioned Harry, "Not like some date, hm, Roni, hm?"

"Shut up Harry!" she exclaimed.  
Harry and Roni had their little argument, ("Roni's been dating that Malfoy git!" "Am not, at least not lovesick with someone older than you!" "Also snogging him throughout the night!" "Pothead!"), while they followed Hagrid into the forest. ("At least I don't turn down boys that I actually 'know' and 'like'!" "That doesn't count!" "And neither is that rumour Creevey started!" "Well it's my opinion that _you_ do like Malfoy!" "Well it's my opinion that you like Hermione." "Really?" "No.") Hagrid ordered them to get under the cloak as someone also came along with them. It was the other headmaster of the other girl school, the other freakishly tall one. Roni elbowed him in the stomach, as he crumpled with pain. Harry then straighten his glasses and looked for himself. They looked to each other and Roni made a stupid face, which almost made Harry laugh out. Hagrid covered for him by coughing then looked at Harry, silencing him as they walked along further. They went deeper into the forest and suddenly felt a tingling sensation of warmth.

"Dragons," whispered Roni. At this point Harry wondered what was going on. First Roni, well tap that, Hagrid's appearance, then the tall woman, and now dragons. He elbowed her in the head to get her into lower ground, as he called out for Hagrid.

"Ouch! Harry!" she exclaimed in a harsh whisper.

"Sorry Roni," he apologized, "Hagrid! Hagrid!"

"What's all of this?!" he asked.

"First task, Harry," answered Hagrid.

"WHAT??!!" exclaimed Roni sitting upright looking up. She couldn't believe it, there were five dragons all fierce, as could roast your arse off. . . . _Oh Merlin..._ She stood up ready to debate against Hagrid until Harry pulled her underneath the cloak as the teacher turned around. ("Harry!" "Roni, shut up!" "Shut (elbow) up, Harry (punch), it is insane!!!! "Roni!") By then Harry had tossed her to the floor, as they looked over the horizon toward them. Roni was panting as Harry was pinning her to the floor. "Roni let's just go, it we're going to be screaming at each other," he whispered. She nodded as he pulled her up and they both went under the cloak.

"You do realize it is insane?" she asked him as they entered the castle.

"Yes Veroni, I do, but you don't have to go on a freak patrol like that," he exclaimed as they went through the staircases.

"Dragons," said Roni, "I hope Krum gets the Hungarian Horntail. He always has that poker face it would probably scare any dragon."

"It seems though Hermione fancies him, (cough)," whispered Harry as they slipped through the doorway of the Gryffindor dormitory.

"Would you stop it, Harry, my whole day was ruined by that rumour!" she exclaimed throwing the cloak to the floor.

"Well sorry Roni, but it is extremely funny," Harry said sarcastically.

"Yeah," she added sarcastically, "It is funny." She looked at him, her eyes filling up to the fullest. She ran away with tears running down. "Roni!" he called after her, "I didn't mean it that way!"

The next morning her hair was very dark reddish black and only went to her shoulders, her bangs were probably the only true red colour and was past her eyes. She was miserable and she sat down in a more deserted spot. She could feel about five boys stare at her and she wanted to flip them off. She cuffed her eyes and looked up. She closed her eyes and sighed. She saw him and decided to get up and leave. Her hair changed to black and walked out only looking to the floor. Next thing she knew she fell to the floor and hit her elbow pretty hard.

"I'm sorry," she heard, and her eyesight focused back to the lighting. She saw ahead a hand and took it.

"Thanks," she said, and smiled. She blinked then thought for a slight moment.

"You're a Slytherin aren't you?" she asked him.

"Sure am," he replied. She then put a finger to her lips and tilted her head. She remembered him, but couldn't quite point a finger. She then smiled.

"Your Blaise aren't you?" she said.

"Yep," he said. Her smile faded and she walked away. He then grabbed her wrist and turned back.

"What up?" he asked quickly.

"Nothing much," she said.

"With a face like that," he said, making a face, "something's up." She smiled and decided to tell him.

Draco had seen her later on. She was outside, and kissing '_him_'. She threw a face of disgust as he walked by them. Pansy had then caught up, the last bad thing he would want. His hands formed a fist then released again, following the pattern as he went to his dorm. He entered his room, and punched the wall. Blood exploded from his fist but he didn't care. He sat on his bed and wondered how she was fancying him. When they kissed he thought she was seduced by him, he liked her, more than most boys. He took a white towel and wrapped his hand in it. Immediately the towel was painted red. He looked down at his hand, his elbows were on his knee and he then felt the pain surging through his hand. Malfoy felt his face redden and the pain increase in his hand. He pretty much loathed the fact of what he has done.

"Hey," called Blaise as he entered the room. Malfoy threw a dirty look at him, and then looked back at his hand. The towel was bleed through as he got up to get another one.

"Whoa, what happened to your hand?" he asked as he got something from him trunk.

"Nothing," Malfoy said quietly, wrapping his hand again.

"Whateva's then," he said and walked out.

Just then Malfoy hexed him and sent him flying down the corridor hallway and down the stairs at the speed of sound. He now felt angry with the fact for having him as his own roommate.

She had a good magazine in her hands and was sharing this time with her best friend.

"What do you think about the Norks?" Roni asked.

"Sounds like a very annoyed witch, by Fred and George of course," answered Ginny as they both were reading The Quibbler. They were both outside reading the newest edition of The Quibbler Luna was handing out. She had to say, this was the most bizarre one yet.

"Well I can say, Luna's father is creative," said Ginny. Then they looked to each other and started laughing out. Roni could've died of laughing, as George always would say to her. She got back up from the grass and sat up with her reading more of this nonsense but interesting magazine.

"Roni," she heard Ginny say.

"What?" she asked looking up. She tilted her head and turned around. She sighed and rolled her eyes. She knew it was coming. ("One minute," she smiled.) Roni got up and went to confront him.

"Is it true?" he asked quietly.

"What?" she asked back.

"You're dating Blaise," he whispered. There was a brief silence as a slight breeze pushed through; she wanted to see what beyond lengths would happen. She smirked, and replied, "Yes, Malfoy, yes."

"Oh," he said in a sad way. She watched him leave, and was about to turn around, when she noticed his hand. All bandaged up. She wondered what had happened.


	4. No 4: One and Hurt

No. 4: One and Hurt

Roni could feel the audience outside. She put her hair up in a ribbon and it shone a brilliant red, she put her gloves on, and then walked over toward Harry. He looked nervous, probably because he was the second youngest contestant.

"How you feeling?" she asked him.

"Alright I guess," he said, but quietly. She helped him strap on his glove and smiled at him. And just like brothers and sisters, they did care for each other. He smiled back at her, and she could sense the tension in him lessen. "You'll be okay," she said, "You won't die." She then saw a fright go back up him, and kind of smiled. He then went back to his casual self and replied, "Yes V, this is my hell of a day." She stuck her tongue out in a playful manner and then grinned.

"Pst, psss," they both heard. Both walked over to a wall of the tent. Immediately Hermione hugged Harry and Roni backed off.

"Fabulous, fabulous dearies!" exclaimed Rita as she walked in and got pictures of them. "I can see it now! Harry split between the lovers!"

"What?!" they all exclaimed.

"I have a boyfriend!" Roni added, "And he's not Harry Potter!"

"Oh the tabloids will just eat this up!" she exclaimed and walked out. Hermione stormed off, Roni walked to a corner of the room, and Harry was just as he was. Next thing they knew, they were calling off contestants to fight of the dragons. Victor, Fleur, Cedric, Harry, then she would battle against the dragons. But first they were to 'pick' their dragon. Roni was the third, and picked out an almost dead looking dragon, not to mention big for pint sized form. Victor finished his turn and Cedric, Harry, and Roni were watching in the distance.

"Ah, mighty ferocious," Cedric commented looking at the dragons.

"No, no, not when you have an-almost-dead dragon to battle," added Roni. The two boys laughed as they knew Roni had the dangerous dragon a foot.

"I got to say, thanks for telling me about the dragons," Cedric also said.

"Welcome," Harry concluded, as Fleur had finished.

Soon enough Cedric and Harry's turn had passed, and it was her turn. She had to say she was impressed with Harry strategy; it gave her an easy way out. She stepped out and just kind of played around twirling her wand, as if she wasn't going to do anything. She could sense the dragon behind her and flicked her wand quickly. The golden egg was then in her hands just as the dragon would've have torn her to pieces. She raised the egg up high, as the crowd gradually into a loud applause. Roni was brilliant.

As soon as the first task was over, there was a huge party in the common room of Gryffindor. It was bizarre. Fred and George were throwing food everywhere, then lifted Harry (and when Roni had arrived), up in the air they were the champions of the night. She had the fastest time yet, and Harry had the most perilous yet. Then everything started to slow down as they had gotten curious of the golden egg.

"Want me to open it!" exclaimed Harry. Everyone cheered, which means in this case that the crowd was so overwhelmed for Harry to open it; they would've killed someone, okay not seriously. Then a loud screeching sound erupted, it was like nails on a chalkboard. Harry immediately shut it, and stopped. It just made him wonder more about the next task, it also made Roni curious too. She would soon get her chance to talk to him, after the party had died down to the ashes. She basketball threw a piece of the Daily Prophet to Harry, as he caught it. He looked at her, something still didn't seem right. Roni's left hand was slightly lower, which was odd, because she was left handed.

"So Roni, what up?" he asked throwing the paper back at her. She threw the paper back at him as he turned it into a paper butterfly.

"Nothing much, why?" she asked, seating herself on the couch with her legs on the coffee table. He then looked at her again, she was smiling, but her eyes weren't. Harry remembered the tips she gave when to spot a liar.

"Your eyes aren't smiling," he commented. Her smile faded and she looked down on the floor, and back at him. She sighed and thought of a way to explain it.

"I just had a detention with Snape and fell on the floor pretty hard, so my arm hurts," she said, looking straight at him. Harry then stopped wondering if she was telling the truth or not, he knew she was a bloody liar, (for helping him get out of the, never mind. . .), but she did look like she was telling the truth.

"Hey I heard that we're having a dance," Harry said, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I know," she said, then smirking, "You going to ask out Cho?"

Harry redden with Cho's name brought up. One thing he hated was the fact was that Roni knew everything about him, but then again, he knew everything about her.

"Who are you going out with? Blaise?" he teased.

"No," she said quietly, "We broke up, so something good ought to happen with something bad."

"Well night," he said.

"Okay," she said, and made went to her dorm. She didn't show it, but her arm hurt increasingly, and her lower back. She made her up slowly, then entered. Hermione was still awake with her hair up and petting Crookshanks. She could tell Hermione was talking but couldn't hear it, she loosen up her tie, and planned just to fall asleep. It was fuzzy then blank.

Harry couldn't believe it. Roni was terribly injured, and he couldn't sense it. She did seem perfectly fine last night except for her arm, but he dismissed it. He loosened up his tie and walked toward the infirmary. Hermione had told her she was stable, but had a bruise on her lower back, sprained arm, and then minor scratches and bruises. He walked in and found her utterly bored sending shoots of fire out of her wand. He came over and sat down.

"Harry, I'm so bored I'd rather do school work than be sick and crippled," she groaned. She did look miserable not being able to do anything.

"When are you going to be released?" he asked.

"Later hopefully, get out of this hell hole," she muttered.

"Well I ought to get going, Transfiguration, you know," he said and left.

"Right," she said.

Roni stayed in the infirmary for more than two hours, not doing anything, but sleeping. That's all she needed. Then finally at five o'clock, she was released. _Finally, _she thought, _and just in time for Potions._ She was happy, so happy; she might parade up and down the stairs, not. She got her messenger bag and made way for the dungeon since it was just around the corner. She entered and gasped. _Oh Merlin,_ she thought. She'd arrive too early and the room was just filled with Slytherins, she sighed and sat down. She did try to ignore it, as she sat in the corner, just waiting, waiting for her companions. She put a hand over her head, and sighed. Roni closed her eyes and wished she could've been held back for a bit more. She heard laughter coming at her, and then looked up. She threw a cold look at him, and picked up her bag. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer.

"Look what I got," Blaise announced, "Little bitch walking free."

He then released her as she fell to the ground. She got up, and felt like that same little helpless girl that watched everything be taken away from her. She watched her messenger bag be kicked away, and her wrist be grabbed again.

"Leave me alone, you bastard," she sneered.

She watched him smirk, but then herself being rescued.

"Hey Blaise, why don't you leave her alone, go pick on some midget for a change," she heard. She looked over and found her knight in shining armour to be Draco Malfoy and his two idiot gorillas behind him. "Draco," she whispered under her breathe.

"What, trying to be the hero for once?" asked Blaise, "Well it's not working, cause I think she would pick me over a ferret any day."

"You're hell wrong in that point," she said, finally speaking for herself. She saw a look of disgust, as he threw to the floor, and Malfoy caught her just in time.

"No wonder you don't get the girls," started Malfoy, "Throwing them to the floor like trash."

"No wonder you don't get them either," Blaise started with his comeback, "Talking like trash in front of one, in case you couldn't tell."

"You know girls don't like show offs," added Roni, still in Malfoy's arms. She saw him look back at her and smile, not like a smirk, but as if they were friends. She looked back at Blaise and saw that he was in fact mad, then him encounter. He threw a punch, and she immediately ducked, as she heard a groan of agony. She looked over and saw him with a bloody nose, then back at Blaise as some applauded. She crawled over to Malfoy and whispered a spell to fix his nose, as she got up.

"Solaereo," she said in a quick like way, and immediate flames came out. She'd been perfecting this spell while stuck in a boring room. She could see it blacken his face even more, and torch the wall. She gave a quick breath, and lowered her wand.

"Never mess with an Ahstrocia," she said.

She went and gave a hand for Malfoy. He reached for it, and she pulled him up. She took her wand and got rid of the blood that stained his shirt and whispered, "Thank you, Draco, I owe you."

Roni poked her food over and over again. She'd lost her hunger a long time ago after Fred and George's disgusting joke. And now she was listening to the Harry and Ron's conversation about getting a date for the dance. She grew bored of listening and starting looking out the window. It was cloudy and sunny, just like the day.

"Roni," called Ron, "Roni, Roni!"

"What?" she asked.

"Who do you think would have a better chance of getting a date?" he asked, "Cedric, Harry, or me?"

She made a stupid face at them, and replied, "Cedric of course, he's a Casanova. Any girl would drop for him to ask them to the Yule Ball."

"Why would you?" he questioned further.

"No," she said. ("She's dated Cedric for almost a year." "Oh." "SHUT UP HARRY!!!")

"Besides," she huffed, "it's what the poll says, he came in first, Harry second, and the ferret third."

"Wait, what poll?" asked Harry.

"This," she said pulling out a magazine. It was bordered with blue, with the words of 'fingertips' on it, and a picture of a close up picture of an ornament with a girl in it, laughing.

"What is it?" asked Ron, looking at it.

"A magazine some girl, Bliss, started that goes to this school, her friends give to others and I always get one, like every Monday or Wednesday," she replied.

They both grabbed the magazine and looked through it pointing at random things throughout the magazine. She couldn't believe that they were so into it, well then she thought. _What exactly is in a boys mind?_ Never mind. . . . .

"Here then I'll give you magazines every now and then, but I need mine back," she said tugging on the mag.

"Promise," they both said.

"Yes," she said, rolling her eyes. She pulled the magazine from them and put into her messenger bag. She got out her wand in the hallway and decided to practice the Solaereo spell, it was her favourite that she had made.

Flames came out and disappeared just like that, it was pretty cool. I guessed, until someone plays with fire.

"Ms. Ahstrocia, detention, Thursday, report to my office," I heard Snape saw. Snape then left, and O saw some second year Slytherins snicker by. I flicked my wand and the flames came out scorching their heels. "Git, midget, git," I said in my best southern accent impression. I had to say I sometimes did enjoy torturing Slytherins, but who wouldn't if you're in Gryffindor? I walked my way on, and decided to ask Hermione something.


	5. No 5: Your Only Star

No. 5: Your Only Star

It was Wednesday, _lovely,_ she thought. She was a Twiwizard Champion and still didn't have a date, she had to admit, it was embarrassing. She was one of the prettiest girls and couldn't get a date. She looked at the newest edition of 'fingertips', Roni was reading the girls who were showing of their dresses for the ball; comment, they were ridiculous. All frilly and all the other crap, some girly girl would want on a freakin' ugly dress. She got up and threw the magazine into the fireplace, just as Ron came in.

"Hey, I thought you were going to give Harry and me the magazine!" he exclaimed.

"I did Harry has a copy, he's reading it right now," she told him. Instantly Ron ran back to his dorm to probably hex Harry for a stupid magazine. Roni went back to her dorm room and found only Pativa and Lavender gossiping and reading 'fingertips' in the corner. She looked at herself in the mirror and put part of her hair in a ribbon and pulled a piece of lint of off her 'Paramore' t-shirt. Though it was a muggle band, (introduced by Hermione), she absolutely loved the band. She then saw her tennis shoe untied and bended over to tie it.  
"So Roni," giggled Lavender in the corner, "You broke up with Zabini?"

"Uh. . .Yeah," she replied. Roni didn't really like Lavender or Pativa, because of their girly ways and ridiculous urge to know everything about everyone.

"Veronica, you got a date?" asked Pativa.

"Uh. . .No, not yet," she answered again.

"Oh I can fix that," she said and stepped out of the room. Roni went big eyed and knew only something bad comes out of a disaster.

"What then, you got a date? Lavender?" she asked sitting on her bed taking something from her bag.

"Oh no, they'll come around like they always do for you," she said.

"Like what, you got some kind of Veela spell?" Roni asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, from that Loony Lovegood, helps win the boys over," she replied. At that point Roni would burst out laughing, because almost anyone knew whatever they wrote about was false. She only smiled and pulled a different magazine out of her bag.

"Hey Roni, you coming?" asked Hermione, with her head in the doorway.

"Yep, one minute," she said slinging her bag to the floor. Roni got up, and then made her way with Hermione and Ginny to the Grand Hall. She had agreed by going to help with the Yule Ball and just to have a fun time.

"So what up Roni?" asked Ginny.

"Well let's see," thought Roni, putting on a stupid thinking face, "I broke up with an abusive boyfriend of mine, Malfoy saved my arse, and I can't find a freakin' date to the Yule Ball." Ginny started to laugh, and Hermione grinned until she heard the second thing that's been going on with her.

"Wait Malfoy helped you?!" exclaimed Hermione, "Do tell."

"Remember on Monday, when I came to Potions to early," Roni reminded, "I got into a sticky situation with Zabini, and Malfoy came to help, and they got into a fight."

"Is that the reason, why it looked like. . ." stated Hermione. Roni nodded, and then both of them looked to Ginny. She had a puzzled look and her face, and Roni couldn't help but to smile. Hermione explained her part of the story, and then filled in with the details that Roni had just given. When they entered and it looked like they could use some minor fix ups, it looked Christmas-sy, but some things looked out of place.

"Oh, Zeek, isn't here," sighed Hermione walking past a piano.

"Who's Zeek?" asked Roni.

"Zeek is a pianist, he's, I think Lee's younger brother or something, but he keeps us motivated and in laughs," explained Ginny.

"Then let me see," Roni said, stepping up to the stage. It was a grand piano and nicely taken cared off. It was all black and sleek, just like the one she had at home. She played a collaboration of a song, it was well in tune. She sat down and started playing a song. Hermione listened, it sounded awfully familiar, but kept in mind with the work she had, as Roni changed to a different song.

I had to say, I had a bloody time, I never get a chance to play piano, (and show off a bit ), which I miss terribly. Before Hogwarts, I would have to play the piano to be normal or function well; well I love the piano in other words. When Hermione finally decided to give in, we talked about what were our plans for the ball and who we were planning to go with. Ginny and I started to guess who was Hermione's date, because she wouldn't budge.

"Harry," Ginny said. Hermione shook her head, still grinning.

"Draco Malfoy," I teased.

"Hell no!" she exclaimed. ("'Mione, 'Mione, no cursing," I said, pointing my finger. "You cuss everyday!" "Temper, temper," I teased on.)

"Uh, Fred?" asked Ginny. She still shook her head.

"Ron," I said, definitely. She shook her head, but blushed a bit.

"Victor?" asked Ginny. She then stopped walking, and redden madly. I couldn't help but to grin, she looked like a little girl that had lied to her mommy.

"You're going out with Victor?" I asked, "Not bad, at least it was better than Neville."

"Shut up! That doesn't mean anything! If he hadn't had asked me, I wouldn't have been able to go," exclaimed Ginny, "And it's better than having no date at all."

"Well every boy is at my toes, I could pick one any time," I replied. That was a good thing, any boy would want to ask me out, so I didn't have to go around fretting about having someone or not.

"Anyways, I have detention tomorrow, so I going to sleep," I also added.

The next morning Roni put on her polo, tie, skinny jeans, tennis shoes, and walked towards breakfast. It was not indeed normal. Boys were raining on her. ("Wanna go to the dance with me?" "No." "Roni, same here, but with me?" "No comprendo." "If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put 'u' beside of 'i', in other words, want to come to the dance with me?" ". . . . HELL NO!!!! JUST FREAKIN' LEAVE ME ALONE!!!") She was pretty off with the fact of a riot of boy coming in, besides she already had a date. She walked in with and sat across from Harry and Ron, both about to rip the magazine apart. Roni rolled her eyes and threw her copy of 'fingertips' to Harry. They were so immature with the fact that they were learning about a girl's world.

"I have to say Roni, some things in here are ridiculous," stated Harry. "Elizabeth Hager whining about not getting the dress and shoes, and asking advice for getting a boy? That is so stupid."

"Harry, let me remind you, that's a disease called 'girly girls', that both of you like," she explained in a slow manner.

"Thanks. Roni. I. Never. Knew," he said in robot mode. She smiled and rolled her eyes grabbing a piece of toast of his plate. She ate it as they both talked about the other utterly nonsense in the magazine.

"Ver- Veronica," stuttered a little kid.

"What, punk face?" she asked knowing it was the little Slytherin she scorched.

"Professor Snape wants to see you now," he said quietly. Harry and Ron made the 'ooh' effect and she stuck her tongue out at them.

"Roni what you do this time?" Ron asked.

"I beat up five little Slytherins," she said, then looking to the little midget, "Now didn't I?" The kids eyes got big then screamed and ran away as slow as a midget could go. She got up pulled her bag over her shoulder and walked toward the dungeon.

I never expected my detention to be this early, Herbology would start in five minutes. Which in a way was good, I wouldn't catch my plant on fire today. (Explanation: I wanted to try Fred and George's new instant fire bombs.) But on the other hand this was worse. I did make Oustandings in Potions, but loathed it beyond the way I loathed girly girls. I once tried to fall asleep, but that obviously failed miserably. The classroom was in the dungeons right? Well aren't you suppose to put prisoners there, well I could see that . . . A whole lotta Slytherins, there's your prisoners.

I opened the door and found that I wasn't the only one with detention.

"Malfoy, what the hell are you doing here?" I asked in a whisper.

"Detention," he replied.

I felt disappointed in a way, and kind of happy in a gross and unexpected way. (Spending alone time with the Slytherin Prince, sending a thrill down my spine, all alone, all alone, all- I need coffee. . . .)

We then both sat at an empty desk, and kind of started on our work, except for the fact that I'd ask him the answers for questions, (him not knowing.) I started on our stupid boring History report then heard him snort.

"What?" I asked, looking up.

"You're actually doing the history report," Malfoy said.

"One reason a Mudblood could get higher grades than you," I stated back.

"You actually said 'Mudblood,'" he said in a sarcastic kind of way. Which was odd, I'd never heard him being sarcastic in a playful way or trying to have fun. Always heard him be sarcastic in a mean way, and like cuss out Gryffindors. I picked up my quill again and made a face at him.

"Draco are you sick?" I asked, pulling my hand over his forehead.

"No, why?" he asked then looking at my hand.

"You're actually being nice," I smiled, and then thumped him on the head. I sat back and continued working on my report. It was silent for a while as I got finished with two paragraphs then little midgets came in and Snape did also. I looked at one of their badges, Gryffindor, that was nice to know that my house was here. Then I looked to a boy with ginger hair and yellow teeth. Snake with green and silver, 'lovely', Slytherin, too, (Merlin, Gryffindor and Slytherin at each other's throat, and Potions, another 'lovely.' Snape came in started class, I stopped, what was our detention? He started talking and I kicked Draco in the shin, just to see what he'd do. I looked over and saw a pissed face, I smiled, and then heard something.

"If needing any assistance, Ms. Ahstrocia and Mr. Malfoy will assist your house by any needs," he said, then just left. I made an O shape with my mouth, then thought about it.  
"You guys just do your Potions, doesn't matter if it's right or wrong, just do it," I told them, as they all looked at us.

"Yeah, like we're going to listen to a bitch like you," sneered the little ginger boy.

"Shut up," I heard Malfoy say behind me.

"Oh and what's the Slytherin Prince going to do about it?" the boy went on, "Cry to Daddy about not getting his way."

"Diffindo," he whispered, and then I heard a rip. I was still looking at the ginger boy and found his face redden, as he tried to cover himself with his robe. I looked over to him and made a sarcastic grin, "Genius," I said sarcastically under my breath. "I just saved your arse again," he whispered back.

"Hehe," I heard a Gryffindor.

"Shut up, you little whores!" the ginger boy screamed. Next thing I knew there was an instant explosion.

Snape instantly appeared into the classroom, Roni was still seated as if nothing had happened, but the rest of the picture was wrong. Malfoy had his wand in hand and was standing and the ginger boy passed out on the floor. The rest of the class, whispering among themselves.

"Mr. Malfoy see me after class, and you also Ms. Ahstrocia," he said, and walked over to the boy.

"What I do?" she asked.

"You could've stopped the explosion," he said, not turning his head.

"But he's a Slytherin!"

"Five points from Gryffindor."

She rolled her eyes and scribbled furiously on her report as the situation was under care. The Gryffindors and other Slytherins were back in session. Everything between them were silent as she finished the report and decided to pull out 'fingertips.' "But he's a Slytherin," mimicked Draco, she heard. She looked over and they caught eyes, she immediately looked down and felt her checks. She then pulled the magazine; it looked like the worst issue yet. She read inside and flipped to the fashion, then stopped herself, the fashion senses here were a disaster. Just then class was dismissed, and both of them gathered their stuff. They both went to the front of the classroom to get further into their detention. Snape pointed to the potions covering two full tables, and ordered them to put them into the cabin by hand. Roni only stared at the large amount on the tables, she thought of the potion, it didn't seem like a hard one, but the potions proved them wrong. She grabbed two in each hand and looked at them, she squinted, these were ingredients she hadn't even used.

"So you take a table and I'll take a table?" he asked looking over at her. She nodded and they began to put the potions up. She looked at the clock on the wall and thought, _10: 30, an hour away til lunch._ She looked over and saw Malfoy looking at the bottles at the same way. She smiled and put another clink up. ("What's this?" "Th, its Bolivian dragon peppers." "We've never even used these." "Well . . . I'd say different. . .)

He looked at her, as she grabbed some more potions.

I knew it was the perfect moment, Blaise wouldn't know, Pansy, hell, I wouldn't care. I looked at the potions and thought to myself, I didn't get it, how'd they use these potions for something so simple, about half I haven't heard off or even known existed. I thought to myself, _How To Bring Up a Safe Talk Conversation. _

"If I'm a Slytherin," he began, and she looked at him, "Why aren't you hexing the hell out of me?"

"Well maybe it's because, because," she stammered. "Well you're different." She then concluded.

I smirked and looked back down at the potions.

"What kind of 'different'?" I asked.

"Maybe because you saved my arse twice, and you're the only nice Slytherin to me," she said, not looking at me. I smirked again; she didn't look, because she was blushing, I could tell, her checks were reddish. We put up some more potions and then she decided to start a conversation.

"So . . ." she started, "Yule Ball's coming up."

"So what?" I said, looking back at her.

"You got a date?" she asked looking at me, (finally).

"No, why?" I asked.

"Just asking," she said then turning back to the potions. She put up another clink and went back to looking at the potions.

"Why, you got a date?" I got to ask.

"Yeah, got to make a grand entrance, you know," she said smiling. I gave a painted smile back at her, secretly wondering who her date was. I felt like wanting to beat a wall again, I was jealous, again, I guessed. I bet any one could tell that the faggot she used to date wasn't good enough, because he abused her and that Potter was always spending time with her. After that it was quiet for a while, a long while. I thought of her making the entrance with another idiot, she was a Twiwizard Champion. For everyone would drop dead if she went out or asked a boy to just hang, and I was dying inside to see with someone else.

_Finally,_ I thought. It was the night and finally I could make Draco jealous. I fixed my hair in a lightly curled reddish brown style that lay on my left shoulder. My bangs were pushed the other way and Hermione came in the room. I had to say she did look better than usual, her hair was straightened, and her blue dress was grand.

"'Mione, could you tie the strings, please?" I asked, for my dress was V-cut in the back and had strings to tie them tighter. We both looked in the mirror; I did like this dress, and most of the time I loathed wearing dresses. It was only towards the knee and on the left side, (from the waist to the knee), there was a black ruffle that made it stand out, and it was spaghetti strapped. I pushed my hair down and put the back of it in a skinny pony tail, then off to the party, tap that 'ball.'

"I have to say Roni," said Hermione, "You look more like a girl now."

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"Another thing I got to say," she stated, "Those heels aren't killing you?"

"Oh they're killing me!" I said very sarcastically, "I just wanna rip them off!" Hermione stopped, crossed her arms, and gave me a look, (Merlin, I hated that look, like she was checking me out!)

"Soft magic curse?" she said.

I nodded and I pushed open the doors. I said my last comment to her, then stopped. We could hear comments shot toward us. I looked at Ron, and grinned inside, _Hehe, incredibly jealous now? Wait till later to see her gorilla date. Tap that gorilla strapped to a tree wanting his heart to be ripped out, but can't. Very strong words. : )_ I came down the steps first and flicked the collar off Ron's dress robe. ("What the 'ell is that?" "Ginny's dress robe." "Eww, there's mold growing on it!" "It. Is. Ginny's. Freakin. Dress. Robe." "Ha-ha.) Ron made a furious face at me, but then released it when he looked better. His ear's turned maroon, and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes I am a girl, who'll wear dresses," I said in a stupid way.

"Well Roni, you do look prettier today," commented Harry.

"Oh shut up," I smiled.

"Champions, this way!" called Professor McGonagall. Harry went on his way, and I turned around. I grinned now it would be perfect. We both gripped our hands and danced playfully while we both had our own giggles. I looked over a Harry, he tried to keep focus in his dance steps as one of the twins kept yelling at him, but he kept his attention on Cho. Cho had been dating Cedric, (since I broke his heart, he cried, cried, cried, cried, cried, cried, cried, cried, cried, cried, cried, cried, cried, cried, cried, cried, cried, his eyes out), and she was his date for the night. Then I looked toward Hermione and Krum, Merlin, they looked like they could've fallen in love by falling. . . . really hard on concrete floor. And finally I looked to my date. Luck of the Irish, I guessed, I don't know why, but I picked Seamus out of all others to be my date, depressing huh? Well for other boys, hell ya.

Finally the spotlight was on us as we entered, ( tap that bloody hell, tap that again, _opened_ the Yule Ball), I grinned, it definitely felt like cloud nine. After the first dance, we squeezed hands, because we both kind of agreed that the night shouldn't just be wasted on one person, but to dance with others while we had the night, well I stole the night. Afterwards I danced with a bunch of other people I never knew, but they could dance bloody brilliant. I bet I made just about every boy's dream cheery, and all the girls envy me for they were staring at me persistently. I sat down with a glass full on punch in my hand near Harry, Ron, Patil, and Partival. I grinned at them, and like robots the all glared at me. I made the glass disappear and leaned forward. ("Harry, you bored?" "Yes." "You wanna dance?" "Yes." "You going to get up?" "Yes.") Harry got up and I got into position of dancing. The twin immediately left and I smiled in a way. Harry was a klutz at dancing, but I still kept the mood good, we laughed as he stumbled, and while I tried my goofy ways. We danced around the hall, and I had a bloody time. Especially when I caught his eye. He was dancing with the pug face and when he saw us, he immediately let go and almost ran away.

Then afterwards we took a break and he sat down back with Ron. I overheard a bit of the conversation to hear Ron acting glum about Hermione having the time of her life with Krum. He kept on staring at her and was persistent to keep looking at her. I sat down with Emilie and started up a conversation. She was obviously ditched by her date and started talking about a 'bastard' he was. ("Oh that Mike, he's going to get it!" "You should've seen it. . ." "I'm going to beat his arse!" "I'm sure you will." "Stupid little faggot for rigging me out!" "Uh-huh." "You're not that interested, huh?" "No, not really.") We talked a bit more, (Emilie on Mike, me on my night), I had to say Mike was her boyfriend for one week, and now it had ended. I smirked at her when she kept coming up with all these stupid names for him as I laid back. Then we burst out laughing when we saw pug face trip over her ridiculously stupid, pink dress and spill punch on it. I put a hand over my mouth then pushed by bangs over to the side. My eyes opened and I saw him.

"Draco," she said, and almost smiled, but tried her best to hide it. He took her hand from her knee and lifted her up, he kissed her hand and asked, "Dance?" She couldn't hide it now but smiled and nodded. She noticed that it was a slow dance and most likely the last, then most couple got together and danced. Roni didn't see Harry or Ron, but saw Hermione crying her way out. She looked about an inch above her and knew she could stare at his eyes if she wanted to. They were the most amazing grey she's ever seen.

"So what up?" he whispered to her in the ear, as she put her arms around her neck and his around her waist. She smiled and they touched noses.

"Nothing much you?" she asked. She heard a chuckle and they continued onwards. She enjoyed that 'finally' they had this special moment. Since she had been gone in Italy, she could remember and back then regretted the fact that she did but she did kept him in mind while she was gone.

"I never knew you liked me," he whispered back.

"I did, but I didn't know just how much," she said, and both kind of laughed. She pulled away from his face and they both had a look of each other. Draco must saw that she did look more feminine than usual and the way she looked was amazing. Her hair was still a dark riot red, which was original, and she had the golden blue eyes no one else could ever have. She was much prettier than Pansy, than any girl at Hogwarts. He touched her nose again and closed his eyes; he wished that this moment could last forever.

Roni knew he didn't have to win a bet. She breathed in then out and saw his eyes were still closed, as their noses touched. She leaned slightly forward again and felt his lips once more. She pulled away again and looked at him, she smiled.

"You didn't have to win a bet to win me," she teased.

"Maybe, well good things also happen when you wait," he said back.

"Likely," she smiled. She then released from his grasp and took his hand toward the outdoors. She knew she probably made a scene with him, but she didn't really care. She then released and looked at him. Roni was a good distance and had to say, he did look nice, though usually always wearing something dressed up. Twilight black robes and the shoes that shined, Roni knew he looked well.

"You look . . ." she smiled, debating whether to tell him or not.

"Well you look beautiful," he said, taking her hand and dancing playfully with her. They laughed as they both enjoyed their time. She then stopped as he put a hand on her face and leaned forward again. It felt like cloud nine over again, but this time more passionate. She then looked back at him, still with his hand on her face.

"Then Veronica, must I ask, be mine?" He asked.

"Oh-no Draco," she said sarcastically, then replied, "Yes, Draco, yes."

I wished I was dead sleeping on my bed. Tap that, I wish I was dead sleeping under my bed away from Lavender and the other twin, for example Liechtenstein, wherever that was in Europe. I think they could tell I was awake, by me being dressed in skinny jeans, a spaghetti tank tee undershirt, and black w/ white chequered polo shirt. My eyes were still closed and I was humming in my head as they were giggling right beside me. They were reading 'fingertips' I could tell with the whisper in their voices which = OMFGROTFLMAF. (In other words of the 'girl' language , understand yet?) I opened my left eye and looked over toward them; the cover had 'Mione and Krum dancing on it. I'd rather read 'NINE' by Ginny and Hermione any day; it was their own gossip magazine that they had made. Hopefully they had something better in it, because I DID THE FASHION SECTION! YIPPIE SKIPPIE!!!!

Lavender giggled then asked, "Roni"-giggle- "Are you dating Malfoy?" I gave an icy glare and decided to get up. I fixed my hair in riot red, and in a pony tail almost in a bun but with spikes, and my bangs pushed to the right.  
"So Roni?" –giggle- "You dating Malfoy, Slytherin Prince?" she asked once more, which I had to say was rather annoying. I looked again at the mirror and saw her reflection as a little girl who thought she could get whatever she wanted. I turned around and the mirror immediately broke into pieces.

"If I flush, will you shut up?" I asked in a nice/ cold way. Her mouth fell to the floor and gasped as her hand covered her mouth.

"What?" she asked, her eyebrows making a funny move.

"I flush = you shut the hell up," I said. She made a mean face at me, and I made a stupid grin face.

"What only a face to tear me bit by bit, ain't gonna work when 'fingertips' is your stupid brain," I said.

"Yeah, for someone who couldn't get a freakin' date!" she screamed

"FYI, I got to dance with almost every boy last night, and oh yeah, I'm the hottest of the school, whore."

"Why don't you say that to my face bitch?!"

"I think I just did Blondie." I smirked as she was steamed. Yeah for a Slytherin-accidently-put-into-Gryffindor, I acted like both. Evil and Little Miss Goody Two Shoes, smirk.

I had to remind myself that today was Christmas Day and that we agreed to open presents with the boys today. Everyone seemed to wear their uniform, forgetting the holidays. I then saw someone and immediately gave a grin.

"Hey, love," he told her as he grabbed her hand.

"What ferret?" she teased, still smiling. He gave her a pissed grin but then put his arm around her waist as they walked to the Hall together. She had to remember, when this close, he was at least two inches taller than her.

"Merry Christmas," she said quietly nearing the Hall and giving him something. It was a small box, but she knew something worth it was inside. They released, knowing it was right for them. He took it and shook it, though it didn't make a rattle, _Duct Tape,_ thought Roni, smiling.

"Then close your eyes, Roni," he whispered to her.  
"Why Draco?" she asked.

"Just do, I'm not going to hurt you," he said. She closed her eyes and felt a weight on her neck. Her eyes almost opened, as it was securely on. Roni touched it and felt a stone around her neck a definite giveaway for a necklace. Her eyes laid upon it and saw that it was a bloodstone of the colour red, black, grey, and white, it was beautiful.  
"It's lovely Draco," she said coming closer on him.

"I thought you'd like it," Draco said, craning his neck to give her just a quick kiss. She smiled and then entered the hall first.


	6. No 6: The Show

No. 6: The Show

I guess I should be lucky, I was dating the third 'hottest' boy at Hogwarts, and he wasn't abusive. The true Draco was sweet and really lovely, he was nice. Just wish we didn't have to put up a show around our friends. Just the thought of them finding 'this situation' out, would be the end of both of our reputations. But really it'd be nice to have a public relationship like Hermione and Krum. I sat down with Ginny and Hermione as I filled my plate with the Christmas special they had today. Bacon, eggs, pancakes, sugar coated ham, and . . . ehh, an apple? Well anyway it was special because it was a holiday. I took my red 'NINE' magazine and immediately thought it was good.

"Whoa, where'd you get this picture?" I asked. It was a bloody good picture; I remember posing for, but not the photographer. It was the Twiwizard Champions, just the five of us on the couple looking bloody brilliant. I flipped to the next page and definitely loved it, Victor the serious one in the middle as we all made funny faces at him, and him looking at us like we were weird, as if!

"You know the Creevey kid?" asked Ginny, "He got the pictures for me."

"I can't believe they turned out like this," I said turning the page. "Oh wait I hate him again." I looked at the picture then at both of them in a mad man's plot. I turned the magazine toward them and pointed at a certain picture, "What the hell is this?" Ginny went pale as Hermione only looked at it.

"Roni, it's just a rumour, it's not as bad as what happened to me," she said then grinning and looking at Ginny. Ginny just turned paler and I had to laugh.

"Hah, Ginny you look like Draco," I said, not realizing my mistake. I opened my eyes again then saw Ginny grinning at me and gaining back her colour. I stared at her and thought about what I said, then realized my mistake, _shit._

"You are dating Malfoy?" asked Ginny, as if she didn't know the answer for herself. I just closed my mouth, neither blushing nor acting as if I was embarrassed in any way. One thing about me that I moved, bloody brilliant liar that no one could trace either if true or false. I made almost a huff and gasp combination and shook my head.

"Why'd I date a ferret like that?" I asked, putting on my skills.

"Then why'd you say his first name as if you're 'comfortable' saying it?" she asked, then making like a nudge-nudge with her shoulders.

"Maybe it just slipped," I said, "It's not like saying Draco is as bad as Voldemort." I saw Ginny then shiver, though the temperature was perfectly fine. Then I remember that the Weasley Clan was not used to saying 'his' name out loud like that. They had their troubled past and most wizard families didn't try to even dare say his name but other, (because they were afraid of a stupid name).

"Well let's just hurry up and get to the boys," said Hermione, "Bet they opened up half of their gifts already." She ended that sentence with a huff. I took my fork then tried to eat as slowly as possible, maybe that'd make her furious. I already knew that I gave at least two issues of 'NINE' and 'fingertips' to Harry and Ron to keep them busy. I had to say Harry liked 'NINE' better and Ron liked 'fingertips' better. 'NINE' was defiantly better, it had better gossip, fashion senses, (by me!), a better 'Ask Jane', and other tips, plus the articles were pretty good. I wrote a story on how Americans can be somewhat stupid at times, my cousin, Trey, is a perfect example. Hermione wrote a story on Romeo and Juliet, a classic mud- muggle story and others on history of-. Ginny writes stories or poems that appeals to human senses, she's a bloody brilliant writer in other words.

I took about fifteen minutes to get my third forkful of pancakes in my mouth, and I guess Hermione just about had it. She grabbed my hand over the table and tried stuffing it down my throat, Ginny was in a fit of laughs. Then I guess playing a role is sometimes hard when another role is added to the scenario.

"What now a Mudblood killing a pure blood witch?" sneered Malfoy.

"What next your head in a sudden of flames?" asked Hermione pointing her wand at his face.

"Mudblood," he spat, then left. I pushed my plate over and got up to meet the boys. We were quiet for a while, because of the 'Mudblood incident' and the fact that the fork actually did scrape my throat. It did hurt.

"Roni," Hermione said quietly.

"What?"

"Was it me or was it as if Malfoy was defending you?"

The Slytherin common room was a mess, as always. Stupid little wrapping paper everywhere you'd look. The girls squealing about the shoes or clothes, but one specific girl giving me a cold glare, rather irritating to have the eyes stare at you all day long. I sat down in a couch and pulled the little box, she'd given me. Merlin, it better not be something stupid like a necklace or something. I did like the fact we were dating now, but she'd better not show a more feminine side to the rebel she is. Then suddenly a nightmare happened on Christmas Day.

"Merry Christmas," 'it' greeted me.

"Parkinson, I don't need any of your time," I scoffed, just wanting alone time. 'It' handed something, but I couldn't tell. All I wanted to do was open the stupid little gift and for 'it' to go to hell. 'It' was surprisingly quiet for a while. I sighed, then undone the silver bow on it and opened the green box. I had to say it was a stupid little gift after all. It was the Quidditch Snitch used in this summer's tournament. I didn't know how Roni must've gotten it, but it was signed also. It then fluttered its' wings and came to life, I didn't know how I would pay Roni back, she was amazing. The snitch then came to a reachable level and I grabbed it, it opened up. There was a piece of paper in it. I opened the paper and read it to myself.

_Draco, hope you like it. Dad managed to get it. Anyways, love, Veronica A._

I grinned in satisfaction and kicked the gift 'it' had given to me. 'It' probably felt like 'it' wanted to die, _good. _I got up and ignored 'its' present that 'it' gave me. 'It' made a face then tried to say something, but I was already in thought. _How exactly did Roni get this?_

I had to say this was probably the happiest I've seen Roni at since I've met her. Hermione had given something; I think it was an iPod. I've only heard of one with Dudley wanting on, but I reckon it bands, (which was in a way odd, she was sometimes a proud pureblood), for example Green Day, Bon Jovi, Paramore, Three Days Grace, Teagan and Sara, and Fall Out Boy. Out of those I only liked Paramore and Bon Jovi.

Anyways time to talk about me. Roni somehow got the game plan book with all signatures of the players all on the book. I had to stop and remember that her father was a friend to one of the players and got whatever from the Quidditch game. Hermione gave me 'another boring book on Quidditch,' really I will just play and fall off, get brain damage and 'learn.' (I told Hermione that, she hit me on the head, and said, "Well at least I do care!") It did hurt; I will give her that, well after she punched Malfoy, maybe, (Then Roni, oh Merlin, she's aggressive, but like a never-born-sister I never will get.) And Ron basically got me a half eaten chocolate frog with a boy on it; Roni had a fit on the floor, yeah that funny for the rest of them. Other gifts were pretty stupid like Ron's, but Fred and George's product was bloody brilliant, these candies that help you get sick.

Basically they went out after, I wanted a chance to tell her something, but I guess she would be up later on, maybe then we could talk.

Harry was right. Roni was still up with a lamp by her side with a notebook in hand. He was just wearing a t-shirt and pyjama pants and Roni still in full attire. When she saw him, she smiled and put her notebook away. She put her feet on the coffee table and he sat down opposite of her.

"So what up Roni?" he asked. She folded her hands over her stomach and gave a small laugh. "Why are you laughing?"

"You know that's been the number one most asked question I've heard," she said, "And nothing much. You?"

"Nothing much, but rejection, rejection, rejection," he said making a pretend stamp like motion on pretend paper. She laughed and he smiled, she was like her younger sister, because she was younger than him.

"What kind of rejection?" she asked him.

"Cho saying no," he said quietly.

"Oh come on Harry," she said seating herself beside him, she punched him playfully on the arm and made a face.

"Well Roni, I know something," he scoffed, teasingly, crossing his arms over himself and looking straight forward.

"What?" she asked, "Knowing you like Cho and getting rejected."

"No. . ." his voice trailed, then she could see a smirk, "You like Malfoy."

"You like _Hermione_," she teased back.

"No, you liking the bad guy is true," he said making a face back.

"Prove it," she said, turning her body toward him.

"You're able to say his first name-

"Isn't as bad as saying _Voldemort_."

"He defended you-

"Maybe because I'm a pureblood and maybe because there's only few 'real' purebloods left, yet."

"And you danced with him," he concluded the argument. This time she couldn't fight back, but just made an O shape with her mouth. She rolled her eyes, then slumped and leaned a little bit on him.

"If you hate me, then consider you dating Cho, would I hate you for finding the one you like?" she asked.

"Veroni, I don't hate you," he whispered rubbing her hair lightly, "I don't hate you, love, Roni, I'm pretty much okay if you're dating Malfoy, just a little uncomfortable."

"Why's that?" she asked, looking back at his eyes. Harry must've heard it million times before, he does have Lily's eyes, green.

"If I like Cho, 'Mione like Krum, Ron likes Hermione, and you like Malfoy, it's just a happy world, someone who hates the person, shouldn't destroy love," he told her.

"I don't love him," she said pushing him away.

"Okay, not love, likeness of Malfoy," he said, restating the sentence.

"Well Harry promise me one thing," she said.

"What?"

"Don't tell Ron, he'd be the one to kill to me for dating Malfoy," she said.

"Roni, you can saw his name around me," he said, not believing what he said, "and I won't tell Ron about anything."

"Okay," she said and hugging him good night.

"G' night Roni," he said kissing her on the head.

It later turned into days, and then weeks that Harry hadn't told Ron . . . or Hermione or any other of their friends. Behind the curtains she and Draco have been walking together toward the same classes, (taking different paths from their friends), and dates behind show times. Even though they only had time behind the curtains, something else still irritated her in the ears. _What's next for the Twiwizard Champions?_ First 'cute-cuddly' dragons –cough- sarcasm- cough-, and what a screeching egg? What does that mean, a freakish 'cute' bird they have to capture for the next clue.

For now she was up in a tree, reading 'Guitars for Dummies' but looking at her bird's view. It was nice to see over everyone, them not knowing that you're up there. The mountains were a tranquil view with mist shrouding them.

"Roni!" yelled someone. At the surprise she fell down from the tree and landed in a pile.

"Ow, Harry, what do you want?" she asked picking herself up. She brushed a few twigs off her hair and looked at him. He was pale. Pale, pale, to be exact.

"What?" she asked, making hand gestures.

"Do you know what the second challenge, I forgot its tomorrow!" he exclaimed. She then rolled her eyes; she thought something bad has actually happened, that was bad, bad.

"Harry that's it," she said grabbing him by his tie and making him follow her.

Harry just thought that is would be something helpful for the challenge tomorrow, not locking him in a closet for thirty minutes and only leaving him a bag of beef jerky to eat. She guarded the door, by reading her book and leaning on the door. ("Roni, let me out!" "No." "Roni!" "NO!" "RONI!" "Shut. Up. Harry." "Roni and Draco sitting in-) And after that reply she immediately open the door making him fall on his face. She stood there leaning on her left side and arms crossed.

"I thought you promised!" she screamed throwing her arms up.

"Only for Ron, but I could tell the whole school if I wanted too!" he screamed back.

"Then shove it up your arse!"

"Well why don't you admit, you're dating the sorry git Malfoy!" he screamed back. That made people stop and stare at their argument, then whispering among themselves. Harry didn't see it at first, because he was happy with the truth, then saw what had happened. He never meant to hurt her again, but he did. She threw her book at him and ran away.

"Veronica,-ouch- I'm sorry!" he yelled at her.

"F you Harry!" he heard, but couldn't tell if it was her, or his conscience making him guilty, for she was a long distance away. He stood and then picked up her book. The title faded away and was really a book on 'Dark Magic, The Uncontrollable.'

"Great job Potter," a cold voice sneered. Harry turned his head then narrowed his eyes.

"Making my girlfriend run away like that," Malfoy snapped at him.

"Well maybe both of you should admit the fact," Harry said back.

"As if we can, and if you saw a word," he said, getting quiet, "You'll be in for it." He grabbed the book from Harry and began his way.

Harry then stopped and walked the other way. About a million thought were on his head like the challenge tomorrow, Roni's book and why exactly Roni did date a git like that.

Ugh, stupid Potter. Leaving me on a wild goose chase to find Roni, Merlin she can't leave a trail behind. I hexed all midgets in my way and did try to find her, hopefully she wouldn't be in the Gryffindor common room, and I just wanted to talk to her alone. I stopped, leaned on a wall, and then looked at the book I'd taken from Potter. 'Dark Magic, The Uncontrollable,' why would she wanna read this? I flipped through the book as I went up floors. I had to stop, it was the fifth floor and I haven't even seen Roni at least anywhere. I leaned against a wall and opened the book; I guessed it also opened up doors.

Dammit, how does it so happen when I going out, _he_ crashes into me? My ribs hurt after his head fell in.

"Oww, Draco," I exclaimed as he fell in, head backwards. He had nice hair, but damn, a hard head.

"Sorry, Roni," he said picking himself up, then giving a hand to me. I grabbed his hand and he pulled myself upward. We still held hands as I brushed my other hand through my hair, he then let go.

"Draco what are you doing?" I asked, a bit quiet I guessed. He smiled then put a hand on my face.

"Roni, I do care for you," he said.

Immediately she fell into him and slowly she felt his arms wrap around her. He expected her to cry but she didn't, she just stood there and let him hold her. Draco looked past her and saw it was a room filled with paper butterflies on the ceiling, red paint on the wall, a window, and the floor with scraps of paper around it, with scribbling all over the papers. He wished that there was at least something to make her better.

"Veroni, what's wrong?" he asked her, running his hand threw her hair.

"Draco, sometimes I wish we could have an open relationship, sometimes, where they don't kill us," she murmured.

"Sometimes it's good," he said, trying to be positive. She looked up and shook her head, and softly punched him in the chest. She still looked up and shook her head; he looked two inches down and kissed her. For her it felt like he wanted it forever, because he finally opened up. Roni thought in her head that he tasted in fact different, like music or something like half misery and happiness. She decided more on the misery/happiness one, it suited them well. She sat down on the table nearby, making her the same height, and playfully pulled on his tie. She smirked playfully as he encountered closer.

"Roni, I so like you," he said, kissing her again.

"So what Draco, I like you more," she said, now messing with his hair. He then grabbed her closer to his lips again; he pulled back then smiled sheepishly. Roni put her hands around his neck, his around her waist, but both touching noses again.

"Damn, V'roni you still I know I like you the best, right love?" he asked.

"Of course," she said, messing with his hair some more. It was quiet for a while and tranquil between them, she liked it. By the end of their session, she tried fixing his hair a bit, but it still stuck up at some places, though still looking at him. He smirked, and decided to keep it just how it was. They walked out together and held hands, only because no one was there. They would make it just for the classroom, and then try to hate each other, _here we go again. _

"I so hate you then," she said, entering the door loud enough to hear. I knew she was putting up the show, she was a bloody brilliant actress. On the other hand I tried pitifully. I did know now that Potter knew the relationship and Veroni pretty pissed at the fact of our relationship.

"Well Ahstrocia, I hope you die," I snapped back, making it look as if I wanted to impress her. Merlin, I wished I was just better at this hidden relationship. Well Veroni sat by Emilie, and pretty much avoiding the trio, and throughout the class I thought of a way to 'be better.'


	7. No 7: The Truth

No. 7: Truth

"No, no, no, NOOOOO!"Roni screamed, trying to have a better grip on the mattress. It was the day of the second challenge, and Roni definitely didn't feel like waking up and changing into a swimsuit.

"NO!" she screamed again. Hermione tried to pull her out bed, as she gripped on the mattress. They managed to grab the cover part of, but not the 'person' part. She jumped on the bed and stood there for a moment.

"Okay what up with you guys trying to make me get out there and be a freak bitch?!" she asked.

"Roni! It's the second challenge, and you better get your arse out there for Gryffindor!" screamed Hermione, "Also to shut those Slytherins the hell up!"

"Hey haven't I been doing that all year long?" she asked, making a pose.

"Oh yeah for a girl in a 'burning city' shirt and boxer shorts," she commented.

"Hey!" Roni exclaimed, blushing, "At least I'm not in a bathing suit running around the school."

"Well maybe you should," Hermione said, throwing her a swimsuit. Roni caught it, then stuck out her tongue as she went to the bathroom. She came out in the bathing suit, but also with a light hoodie overtop, swim shorts, and heel top converse.

"Done, 'Mione," she said turning around. As Hermione examined something else caught her eye. She made a face at Roni, then thought.

"I didn't know you had a tattoo," she said, looking at the dragon spiral on her leg. Roni looked at her left leg and looked for herself.

"Oh that, special effect, since I am you know a Metamorphmagus," she said, as the dragon vanished and reappeared. She made her hair into a kind of curly red and pushed her bangs to the side, and put some shades on and was on her way out.

Merlin, I was nervous. Just ridding in the boat, made my bones cold, and yet they expect that we dive in and freeze our arses off. Wonderful. I got on the platform and threw my shades into the water and saw that Harry was already there, 'wonderful.'

"Wish you luck," I heard 'someone' whisper into my ear. I turned around and smiled, even though he was probably warm with all that clothing, while I was stripped down to my legs.

"Thanks Draco," I whispered back and headed toward the front of the platform. I looked down wondering where the squid was, usually in there somewhere, I think. I removed the overtop, and felt extremely cold, I would never let Hermione pick out a swimsuit for me. They were two oval cuts on the side and my ribs tickled which was funny. I kept my shorts on, but kicked off my shoes, as I looked at the lake again. Blimey, now I was quite scared and very cold. Yeah, just as I wished warm arms wrapped around me, but they weren't his.

"So Roni, what up?" Cedric asked.

"Ouch, why you hugging me?" I asked back.

"Thought you were cold," he answered, releasing his grasp. I smiled, then continued on with me trying to find squidy.

"So Roni, what up?" he repeated.

"Nothing much Ced, just about to freeze my arse off that's what," I said still looking down. He laughed then went back into his position. I have to say for an ex-boyfriend he was clingy, we barely hang out, but we still were friends in way. I saw Harry get beside me, but decided to ignore 'it.'

"Roni," 'it' started, but I ignored 'it' by looking into the lake.

"Roni," he repeated getting closer, "Roni!"

"What?" I finally gave in.

"Veroni, I wanna say I'm sorry, for you and 'him'," he said, heaving 'him.'

"Well Harry we are dating, why can't you accept it?" I asked. "Is it because you can't get Cho, so you seek other couples to make them feel miserable?" He stared at me.

"Then why can't you have a public relationship?" he shot back.

"Why can't you just stop making others feel miserable?" I asked back.

"Roni, just stop," Harry finally ended the conversation, "Can't we be friends again?" I looked at him, he had that puppy dog face on, and was in fact serious, and I couldn't even believe it. I tilted my head, then held out my hand. ("What?" "What?" "Harry, it's called shake on a deal." "You sure?" "May Fred and George play their prank on you tomorrow, amen." "Okay!") We shook on it, then got ready for the challenge.

We had to dive in, and find something, I don't know what, but I was hoping for the squid to come and kill Harry in a way. And it was pretty quick for an hour, but Merlin cold, very cold. Oh and the special surprise, was our friends in a non conscious status, and we had to save their arses. Emilie was my victim and I had to pull one hundred pounds to the surface, which was pretty heavy with the water pushing you down. I was third place unhappily, and didn't know what to expect as George threw me a towel and Fred threw Emilie one. Then right as Harry came on the platform and was given a towel, I didn't know, but I heard 'oohs' and an applause. Finally my senses came to life and I felt a pair of warm lips, as I ran my tongue along his lower lip. Merlin, I was out of my senses to kiss him in front of everyone.

My eyes opened again and my imagery came back to focus to see him giving that devious smirk and blonde hair. Then out of nowhere I felt the tips of my hair wet my towel, and decided to look towards Harry. He smiled at me and Ron looked as if he'd been punched. I didn't really care, I was happy, and that was all that mattered. _(Little bunny foo-foo hoping through the forest, picking up the field mice and bopping them on the head, _yeah my happy song, well not really, but let's just say, my childish song.: )

"Veronica! Why didn't you tell us?!" exclaimed Hermione and Ginny. I was so glad I was in a happy mood, for today was Saturday, and I didn't give a crap for this shit. Hermione kept bugging me and Lavender and the other twin kept asking on me about Draco, I only got time to put on a t-shirt and jeans, and yeah shoes.

"Roni, come on since when do you keep secrets from us especially that!?" Ginny screamed, flapping her arms.

"Yeah, Veronica why you keep it such a secret about you and the ferret dating?" asked Hermione. I kept on walking and tried so hard to ignore them. They asked about a hundred questions at once, and it was so annoying, why couldn't they show me some mercy? ("Roni!") I finally turned around.

"Okay I'm dating Malfoy! So what?!" I snapped back, "Besides it's way better than snogging some foreign-eserer, and going to the ball with a goofy ball idiot, that was also obsessed with plants and is a tree hugger!"

"But it's Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince! The amazing bouncing ferret! The- the- the blonde!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Why can't you bitches just leave me alone and shut the hell up!" I screamed, already furious with myself. I turned around to look at them, they were shut up now. I walked passed them and made my way down the stairs. "Accio jacket," I whispered, and pulled the hoodie to cover my face. I've never been this far down in the castle, but Harry's told me the dungeon had like a . . . dungeon, skeletons and bars. I stopped and waited in the shadows. Barely any of the Slytherins figured I was just there, then I saw a few people, well girls stop, and stared, but they couldn't see me, transparency. Then I saw Pansy or it, quite nice that she was very angry and very ugly. I was getting pretty pissed, if he wasn't going to show up, oh he was going to get it. Then I saw him and immediately grabbed his arm.

"Ah, Roni, gave me a scare," he said jokingly.

"Well yeah, you're the one giving me a scare," I said.

"Like what?" he asked, caressing the top of my head with his cheek.

"Yesterday, at the challenge, thought you were going to just drop me in," I said, the sarcasm showing too much.

"Heh, I was scared, you were going to push me in after the kiss," he said, then laughing in a way. I rolled my eyes, then looked at him.

"What you mad at the fact I kissed you?" he asked, as we entered the main corridor.

"I'm happy that now we can show we're dating, but," my voice trailed, "But now everyone is bugging me why I'm dating you now."

"Well you like me right?" he questioned, probably to make sure. I smiled then looked at his eyes, Merlin, I loved them.

"Yeah, Draco, still do, and will for a while," I answered, "You?" I decided to ask him.

"Of course Veroni," he answered, kissing me on the cheek.

I pushed the door open and he released his grasp as I went to sit down with the only one who wouldn't hate me for anything, I hope. . .

"Harry, blimey," I sighed, as I sat down and flung my bag to the other side, "You're still my buddy right?"

He put the 'Daily Prophet' down and looked at me.

"Then Roni, define 'buddy'," he said. I grabbed the newspaper from his hand and rolled it up, "Okay, friend, companion, pal, eh, eh, chum?" He looked at me and tilted his head, "Define 'friend?'" I didn't know how many times, but he was surely 'injured' by the end of it. After that, he grabbed for the paper, but I still kept it in my hand. What up with him? He tried one last time, but I swayed my hand backwards and unwrapped the paper. ("V, please don't get mad at me!" "What Harry?" "Then don't read it!" "What?!") I finally unwrapped the paper, and didn't see anything at first. He looked pale faced, I almost wanted to laugh. It was just an article on the second challenge, nothing big, well, big lies, I'll give them that. Then I turned the page, I frowned.

Merlin, if anything happened, I'd hate it if she started hitting me on the head again, it did hurt, mostly because my scar was hurting. Well nothing bad happened yet, she just frowned, well let me recap on my thoughts.

_Hmm, let me thing. . . I saw her in the seaweeds, with the regular bubble thing around her nose and mouth. She tilted her head toward the seaweed and we both swam together. There was Hermione, Ron, Emilie, Fleur's younger sister, and yeah, Cho. I could see we were to save one, and Roni was already fiddling with Emilie. I went toward Ron and . . . Cho, I tried to save them both, oh wait, and Hermione, but then these ugly things come out of nowhere, wait tap that, 'merpeople.' After they came Cedric, then a shark, and Roni pulled forward. I guessed I waited a few minutes for Fleur, because my throat acted up and I knew I needed to get back to surface, so yeah, I took Ron and mini Fleur. Then other things happened, but I was too dazed to remember, I think there was a squid, but I couldn't tell. _

_ What I remembered was that Hermione threw a towel at me, Fleur gave a kiss on both checks, Cedric won, I think, then another applause and 'ooh.' I decided to look back to ask Roni something, but instead saw her in a lip lock with Malfoy. Then Roni ridding in a boat with Neville and I. _

That's all I remembered, but I probably knew that Skeeter lady probably mixed up the whole story of the event, well wait I knew that she already had mixed up the story for reading it. And for now Roni hadn't had a fit, just pressed the paper down, and looked towards me.

"Let me see," she said. "Miss Ahstrocia and Miss Granger Toying With Their Boys,' yeah lovely if they knew we were only dating one boy, and not the whole school. What is it? Like I date everyone I see?"

"Roni, you have every boys at their toes if you even look their direction, so you going out," I said, "Big deal."

She snorted then flipped the page to the Games and Horoscopes. It was quiet for the time being as I finished breakfast. Soon after Ron sat down with us, (Merlin, I was going to get it.) For the usual he filled his plate, as Roni twisted her hair and looked at the Horoscopes, Libra, to be precise.

"So Roni, what up with Hermione and Ginny," he asked, mouth full.

"Ron, Ginny's your sister, shouldn't you know?" she asked. He looked at Harry, then shrugged it off.

"Then what up with Hermione?" he asked.

"Nothing, just bugging me with the Malfoy stuff," she said, still looking down. Harry was still, quiet for his own good. He looked up at Roni then Ron, they weren't the best of friends, but were manageable.

"What you're not mad at me?" she asked, looking up at both boys.

"No I found my advantages," he managed to get out.

"Like what?" asked Harry.

"He's been acting barely noticeable," said Ron, "Bumped him on the shoulder, then hexed him; he only glared, fixed himself, and walked away."

She shook her head and hit him on the head with the newspaper.

Roni had been very quiet about her relationship to anyone, but decided it was time to tell her best female friends. She was in the same tree and put her head among the tree. She thought back to all the crazy things this tree has been through. The day Fred and George toilet papered the whole school and decided to leave this tree clean, whenever Malfoy was turned into a ferret, hehe, still funny, and loads of other crap.

"Veroni, what up?" asked Hermione, with books in her hands and bag on the other side. Roni jumped down and smiled. Roni's hair was riot red and its usual style.

"Just wanna say, sorry about snapping at you and other stuff," she apologized. Hermione only snorted as they walked together to the common room. She then looked at her best friend and sighed.

"Roni, then I'll say this, I do forgive you, because I wouldn't want to anyone to know I dated a person like that," she said, "And if you want to fully forgive you, I get ask the questions."

Roni frowned in a funny way, as Hermione knew how to rip her down to pieces. They would talk in Ginny's room, since Lavender and the other twin wouldn't bother them then. Hermione knocked on the door and then entered.

"Hey 'Mione, Roni," she said, as they entered and sat down on the floor with her. Ginny threw the magazine to the side and pushed the other crap she had under the bed.

"Okay Roni's gonna spill her beans," Hermione said, putting her books in a stack.

"Under one condition," Roni stated, "You do not put this story in your magazine, because you are my friends and I don't want the whole school to find out the story between us.

"Okay so tell us your story," Hermione asked, leaning against the bed post. Roni closed her eyes and breathed out, but Hermione could still see a thin red streak.

"So what from when I was born?" she asked. _Of course, what do you expect; Roni was a joker, _Hermione thought, probably from hanging out with the twins on the weekend on regular basis.

"No, from when you began to walk," Hermione tried sarcastically, "Really Roni from when you and ferret boy started going out."

"When did you hook up?" Ginny asked. Roni gave another smile and decided to begin.

"During the Yule Ball, perfect timing," she said.

"How?"

"He took my hand, we danced, then we just were," she replied.

"What you actually kiss?" asked Hermione, giving her the look.

"Well der, we like each other and yes we are dating each other and still are," Roni answered, putting her hair behind her ear.

"What attracts you to him?" asked Ginny.

"Well, I'll say this," and she pointed her wand at the door.

I still don't get it. Roni was pretty, but still she's not my type. I still wanted my day with Cho, she was pretty. I sat down with Hermione and Ron for 'Study Hall'. We had a ton of homework and I looked over to the right of me, and there was Roni and ferret boy just laughing, barely working with each other. Roni was all over him, but I didn't get why, there were polar opposites, but as Ginny always says opposites attract, wonder what that means?

"What do you think?" asked Ron all of a sudden.

"About what?" I asked him.

"Roni dating that," he said nodding his head over.

"I'm okay with it, she told me first," I said starting on Potions.

"Of course, you two are like brother sister something," he said, glaring over at them.

"Hey thought you said you were okay with this?" I asked.

"But still look at them, Gryffindor and Slytherin, they just don't mix," he exclaimed, stretching his arms. I raised an eyebrow and looked over to Hermione, still working on homework, not perfect for giving the agreeing-to-something look. Then I looked at Ron again.

"You jealous?" I said, raising my eyebrow even higher. He snorted and rolled his eyes and slumped down glaring at them again. I pretended to my homework again, looked down, and smiled. Ron grabbed his notebook and walked out of study hall, though he hadn't even started his homework. Hermione raised her head and looked at me, then toward Roni. She then looked down and continued on with her homework. I still wonder what everyone thought of Roni and ferret. She hadn't given me a single magazine in three weeks and has been spending more time with 'him.'

Yeah, I'm on top of the world, dating the top one of the top three boys on the list, making girls envy me, boys want me, and being happy. He had his arm around my waist as I was drawing Pug face and we had our conversation. I know, I know, I should be 'studying' or whatever Hermione made me do at two in the clock in the morning to help with testing or something. He looked at me and I laughed, at the thought of something.

"What?" he asked, making a stupid face at me.

"Nothing," I said, smiling and playfully smacking him on the face, then laying it on his hand. He smiled and laughed, as I smiled and continued on. And yes, I know, I know, I should be hanging out with Harry, Hermione, and Ron more, but we're finally an open couple and it's just awesome. I leaned against him and continued to write more and draw on the paper. He laughed and I wrote more on the paper.

"Roni, just tell me," he said, "Why do you like me?"

"Well you're different," I said pointing at his chest, "and you have awesome hair." I smiled and got closer, damn I love kissing this boy.

"What you gotta show everyone?" I heard another person come into role-play.

Veronica snorted, and looked the opposite direction. I could sense it, she was pissed now.

"What now?" I asked, "Can't stand that she's found a better man than you?"

"No, just the fact that you gotta show 'this' off," Blaise exclaimed, banging his fist on the table.

"Well maybe you can't accept that change is good," Roni said getting up, "In other words to move on and get a freakin' life."

He grabbed her by the wrist and held them down, she gasped. I threw a spell at him and made him flinch. I got up, but didn't move over.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked.

"Then to hell with you, you don't even deserve her!" he exclaimed, "You're an ignorant ferret that only thinks for yourself."

"Well maybe that's what she likes," I said, and he left. He wasn't the only thing that left, Roni had too. Damn bastard, wish he went to hell. I stood up and followed her.

"You alright?" I asked.

She made a face and replied, "Of course Draco I'm alright.


	8. No 8: Finally

No. 8: Finally

It felt extremely weird to be in basketball shorts and a tank top. I know, it was the last challenge and it was extremely different. The whole Quidditch pitch disappeared, (which would've made Oliver cry), and there where these freakish tall hedges all around us, they were tall. While here I felt almost-extremely guilty, I knew he understood, but I made up to him by spending a day with him. Okay he wanted to spend a day with me at Hogsmeade, but I wanted to make it up for the golden trio, or whatever they call them now. I still liked him a lot, maybe loved, wait, tap that, I'm way ahead of my head.

Well, it looked easy though, just a maze, all you need is logic and a . . . something else I don't really remember. I just had to focus as we were about to begin.

On the start of one, two, thr-

Later on it all happened to fast. Roni's face was pale, white, then struck into tears, Harry was already bawling out crying, and then the last of Hogwarts Twiwizard Champions. Dead, stricken dead by the angel of death himself, Voldemort. Her long red hair fell into blackberry red and covered her face as more tears came down her face, she sat down on the ground and mumbled out a few words. Harry looked at her, then was pulled from Cedric's dead body. She was able to stop for a second and look at the body, his eyes were open and were as if staring at her. The crowd came toward them, loud then quiet as they came upon the scene. It wasn't right to just let them all see a dead man's tale right there. She felt his arms around her and fell into his chest. "Roni," Draco said, and that was all he could say. She looked, but couldn't stand it. Then she saw Moody pull Harry away, she pulled away and decided to follow them, but in the shadows.

She decided to use the darkness. It was like the invisibility cloak, but there was no cloak, she was invisible and nothing could stop her. She watched, she didn't realize but the blood over her was Harry's, from the knife slash. She didn't see it before, but there it was, and Moody was going crazy, and the trunk that he had. He then touched it and Harry could sense the pain.

"Stop it!" she screamed, fully appearing. They both looked at her, because she had came out, just out of nowhere.

"Just like your father," Moody said, "Nosey this, nosey that, gotta follow everyone. You know he was a Death Eater."

Her eyes went big and she screamed, "Shut up!" And threw a hex at him that threw the old man. Then the teachers came in and caught his guard. Her eyes were fogging with tears and she went over to Harry's arm and took it. "Esprin," she whispered, and rubbed her fingers over the bleeding cut, it soon healed and disappeared. She was not proud of her history, but it was true for her she was living proof. They soon exposed Moody as fake and opened the trunk, she dragged Harry to the hallway.

"Hayley, Voldemort, he killed him," he said.

"I know, I know, but still," she said, tears drained down her face.

"Hayley," he said, calling her, her first name. He hugged her and his fingers went through her hair, he wasn't much, but they were close. They were like they're only family.

The funeral wasn't much, but many came to pay respects. Cho was crying her eyes out, and Roni just there to stare. She held her breathe, but decided this was best.

"Draco," she said, releasing her hand.

"What Roni?" he asked quietly.

"I think I need some alone time, you know," she trailed. He smiled and hugged her.

"Veronica, you know," he said.

"Yes," she said. She left him and wished him a happy holiday. She sighed and walked continuously. Her father was a Death Eater, she had to admit it. But she'd only seen the mark once, when she was eight, it was also the last time she's seen Kaz. She looked toward the sky, baby blue. She gasped, it was June 4th. _No_, she thought.


End file.
